


be a dear and rub my feet

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, matteo has had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Why are people like this?” Matteo started, and David realized that this was going to be a ranting kind of night. He hummed along and asked questions when appropriate. He had heard some sort of variation of all of this at some point.or the one where matteo has a long day and david makes it better





	be a dear and rub my feet

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:  
i love your fics so much your writing and characterisation is always spot on, as much as I love angst could you write some fluff? i have no prompts just some sweet davenzi please :)
> 
> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187054972873/i-love-your-fics-so-much-your-writing-and)

Matteo walked into their bedroom and collapsed, completely dressed, face front onto the bed. If it wasn’t for the squeak of the bed frame, David wouldn’t have even noticed that he came into the apartment at all from where he was clearing out the inbox of his email, but when he saw his floppy boyfriend star fished out on the bed, still in his shoes and coat with his backpack on, he couldn’t but help let out a little giggle. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, all gums.

Matteo grunted something out but otherwise didn’t move. 

“Long day?” David asks, trying to get something out of him. Matteo just grunts again. David shakes his head with a small, little, fond smile that the boys make fun of him constantly for. _Matteo’s Smile_ they call it, like that makes David smile it any less.

He pushes himself away from the desk and walks over to Matteo. He pulls the backpack off his back with little help from Matteo’s dead limbs stuck half under his own body, and then goes to pull off his shoes. 

“Want to talk about it?” He asks as he pulls off the left shoe and then the right and throws them both over by the door. They land with a thump. 

Matteo grumbles something out again, and David crawls onto the bed to try and get his coat and hat off. “Want to try that again?” He asks and tries to flop Matteo on his back, but Matteo doesn’t seem to want to budge. David starts poking him in the side, in the ribs, to get him to roll over, and he does after a second or two with a grumble, tossing his arms around dramatically. David just laughs, and Matteo pouts. 

“She tried to give me a coupon from 2009. Two thousand and nine! We don’t even take coupons! It was for a deli four blocks away that has been closed since 2015. 20-_15_!” He repeats with his face scrunched up. He goes to scrub at his face and let’s out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a sob, probably rethinking the interaction in his head.

“2015, huh?” David hums to see if tonight Matteo was going to go on a massive rant about customers and people who demanded to see the manager, or if he was just going to let out that little bit of frustration and stop there, sinking into the mattress and falling asleep still with his uniform on. 

“Why are people like this?” Matteo started, and David realized that this was going to be a ranting kind of night. He hummed along and asked questions when appropriate. He had heard some sort of variation of all of this at some point, so he didn’t think he needed to be paying too close of attention. 

“Can you believe that he said that? Like right to the customer’s face!” 

“Outrageous,” David said, half listening. He was more focused on the way that he was slowly unbuttoning Matteo’s work-shirt to push it off his shoulders. Matteo went along with it, didn’t even stop his rant as he leaned up for David to pull the shirt off his shoulders, followed by his undershirt. 

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Matteo eventually asks as David tugs at Matteo’s belt. 

“Of course, I am,” David says as he looks up. “Customers suck. Your manager doesn’t know how to talk to people, and someone dropped an entire jar of pickles on the ground and splashed your shoes with gross, smelly, pickle juice,” he repeated as he leaned in closer and closer until Matteo was going a little cross-eyed trying to look at him. “Did I forget anything?” 

“I’m starting to think that you have ulterior motives,” Matteo mumbled with his eyes drooped low and a blush dusting over his cheeks. 

David doesn’t think he’s seen him look any prettier than right now. “And what makes you think that?” 

“Your intentions are getting a little blurry.” 

“I’m just trying to help my beautiful boyfriend relax after a very stressful day, so do you want me to rub your feet or not?” David offered and kissed the edge of Matteo’s nose, his blush going from dusty to nearly scarlet under the attention. 

Matteo hums. “What do you want for it?” 

David cocks his head to the side like he’s thinking particularly hard about the answer. “A kiss or two,” he says before dropping one on the corner of Matteo’s mouth and leaning back on his heels. Matteo follows his mouth with his eyes, and David can’t help but smirk a little. 

“Just two?” 

“That’s just the standard rate, baby. Tip is up to you.”


End file.
